


what happens to us

by crowpaw



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rest in rip jfc i dont even have a female unit wtf....</p></blockquote>





	what happens to us

The sun has started to set turning the sky a red purple in its wake. I walk into camp after a long day.

My husban Chrom comes to greet me. We huggu and he whispers to me "hello honey bunches of oats how was your day?"

"Pretty good thank you. how was your day?"

"pretty good but its better now that you're here." his face turns red. Infact a little too red....

"chrom honey are u okay?"

"quite fine" wow thats a lie if i ever heard one he was sweating so much.

"chrom..."

"homie i said i was fine..." 

"Chrom as your wife i am telling you you are not okay...Lissa!!! Lissa!!!"

Lissa hurries over. "yes robin?"

"Its chrom in quite concrned" Lissa checks out Chrom despite his protest.

"he is warm...."

Suddenly chrom starts rapping softly to himself. "im a hot dad thats right i. a hot hot tatter tot i got peoe coming in from all roumd to check out my sweet ass moves unf unf unf aww yeah ima hot dad...."

"Tell Morgan and Lucinia that their Dad has lost it..."

But before Lissa could move Chrom falls flat on his face.

"wife....wife come here..."

blood is everywhere. blood blood blood. no no... "Chrom!!!!!"

"my love this is where i end..."

he raps softly till he stops breathing...

"rip u hot dad meme,,,,,mmm whatcha say...mm whatcha say"

evry1 cries 4 our loss

**Author's Note:**

> rest in rip jfc i dont even have a female unit wtf....


End file.
